Optoelectronic components with ZnO-containing, radiation-transmissive electrical contact layers are known for example in the form of light-emitting diodes from the documents JP-2000-353820 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,972. In the configurations of electrical contact regions described therein, a large part of the outer areas of such contact layers is free and can thus be directly influenced externally.